Go Go Gadget Tamayura Saver
by Windrises
Summary: Inspector Gadget tries to save the world's best photographer.


Notes: Tamayura is owned by TYO Animations and Inspector Gadget is owned by DHX Media.

Fuu's best friends, Kaoru, Maon, and Norie, came to Fuu's house. They had big news to tell her. Fuu waved and said, "It's good to see you. What's going on?"

Kaoru asked, "Did you read the big news in the newspaper?"

Fuu said, "I haven't read the newspaper, I haven't."

Norie replied, "Forget about the newspaper. It's also in magazines."

Fuu asked, "What's the news?"

Kaoru said, "You were voted to be the best photographer in the world."

Fuu was shocked to hear that. Fuu said, "I'm surprised, I am. How could that happen?"

Maon gently said, "Because you're the best photographer ever."

Fuu blushed and said, "That's a true honor, but I don't think that I deserve it."

Kaoru replied, "Nobody has a more passionate love for photography than you."

Maon said, "We're all really proud of you."

Norie replied, "Well my proudness is more in the moderation range."

Fuu said, "Thank you. I've never felt more honored, I haven't."

Meanwhile Inspector Gadget was inspecting a chair at HQ. He said, "I strongly believe that somebody's hiding in there." Chief Quimby popped out of a table. Inspector Gadget said, "You were hiding in the wrong spot again Chief."

Chief Quimby handed Inspector Gadget a message and said, "This isn't a hide and seek game again Gadget. Dr. Claw is working on a mission to make photography irrelevant by getting rid of the world's best photographer. You'll have to go to Japan to stop him. This message will self-destruct." Chief Quimby put the message in Inspector Gadget's pocket, but Inspector Gadget gently handed it back to Chief Quimby.

Inspector Gadget walked up to Penny and Brain and said, "I'm going to go to Japan to save photography."

Penny asked, "Can Brain and I come with you?"

Inspector Gadget said, "This mission is too dangerous for kids and animals. Don't worry. I'll save every photograph from Dr. Claw. While I'm there I'll be sure to get a new dog toy for you and a new outfit for Brain."

Dr. Claw arrived in Japan. He said, "My master plan of getting rid of photography will be accomplished today. Finding the photographer will be easy." Dr. Claw put reading glasses on Mad Cat and said, "Look for the world's best photographer."

Fuu and her friends started walking to the photography store. Fuu said, "I'm excited to take more pictures, I am."

Norie replied, "Seems like a pointless thing to do since you've already won the highest ranking of photographers."

Kaoru said, "Fuu cares a lot more about taking pictures than getting awards for them."

Maon said, "Fuu has a unlimited amount of dedication to her photography."

After looking around the city for several minutes Dr. Claw saw Fuu and her friends. Dr. Claw said, "Greetings world's most annoying photographer. I'm Dr. Claw."

Maon nervously said, "I've heard of him."

Kaoru replied, "He's one of the world's most dangerous criminals."

Fuu nervously asked, "What do you want sir?"

Dr. Claw said, "To get rid of photography." Dr. Claw did an evil laugh.

Meanwhile Inspector Gadget bumbled around the city to find Dr. Claw and Fuu. Inspector Gadget looked around and saw a man take a picture of a garbage dump. Because of that Inspector Gadget thought the man was Fuu. Inspector Gadget said, "Greetings young man."

The guy replied, "I'm thirty eight."

Inspector Gadget said, "Kids these days are a lot older than they were during my childhood. Anyways I'm here to protect you from Dr. Claw."

The guy asked, "Why would Dr. Claw be after me?"

Inspector Gadget said, "Because you're the world's best photographer."

The guy replied, "People tend to think that my photos are lazy."

Inspector Gadget said, "No need to mock your brilliant work. You're the most beloved photographer that there's ever been. I've met a countless amount of celebrities and you're one of the most important. I would love to know more about how you take such great pictures."

The guy responded, "That's cool dude. You can watch me take pictures. I'm going to go take a picture of the grocery store's garbage bin."

Inspector Gadget said, "Wowsers. That sounds like a real treat." Inspector Gadget followed the mediocre photographer.

Meanwhile Fuu and her friends were scared by Dr. Claw's plan to get rid of photography. Fuu nervously said, "I beg of you to not try to get rid of photography."

Dr. Claw responded, "I love to see people beg, but it won't help you at all this time."

Kaoru said, "You're a jerk for attempting to get rid of photography."

Dr. Claw replied, "I'm a master criminal which is a much more dignified honor than being a jerk."

Maon asked, "Why would you want to get rid of photography?"

Norie said, "He's probably running out of evil plans."

Dr. Claw angrily replied, "How dare you accuse me of running out of ideas. My big brain never runs out of ideas. Photography is a crime that I must get rid of."

Fuu said, "There's nothing evil about photographs. Taking pictures is my favorite hobby, it is."

Dr. Claw replied, "Pictures have always been a throne in my claw."

Maon asked, "Really?"

Dr. Claw said, "I've gotten my claw stuck in thrones a few times, but that's irrelevant. Because my face is always hidden I've never looked good in a single picture. I always look like a fool. If they made a animated show about me I would never be able to have a face to face battle with Inspector Gadget."

Fuu asked, "Why don't you let the world see your face?"

Dr. Claw replied, "Because not showing my face makes me a lot more intimidating. If you make photography more popular there's a good chance that a photographer will get a picture of me without my mask on. That's why I'm going to make photography die." Dr. Claw got out a giant cannon.

Fuu nervously asked, "What will the cannon do?"

Dr. Claw said, "I'll use this cannon to blow up all the photos and cameras in the city."

Fuu replied, "We have to stop him, we do."

Maon nervously asked, "How could we stop such a scary plan?"

Kaoru said, "We have to get rid of the cannon." Maon was so scared that she hid in her sweater.

Norie asked, "Are we going to blow the cannon up?"

Kaoru said, "That wouldn't work."

Norie asked, "Could we eat the cannon?"

Kaoru sighed and said, "That's not a smart thing to ask."

Fuu looked around and saw one of Dr. Claw's laser rays. Fuu nervously said, "I have an idea, but it's super dangerous." Maon hid deeper into her sweater. Fuu said, "I could use the laser ray to get rid of the cannon."

Kaoru replied, "Your bravery is respectable, but that might be too dangerous."

Fuu said, "Losing photography forever is a huge risk. I need to be confident."

Kaoru replied, "If you believe it's what you should do it then I believe in you." Maon shook her head.

Norie said, "Blow up the cannon."

Fuu grabbed the laser ray and used it to blast the cannon. Dr. Claw said, "I spent almost a month getting that cannon ready. I can't get rid of photography now." Dr. Claw used a button on his remote to get his escape jet to arrive.

Kaoru said, "You were really heroic today Fuu. I'm super proud of you."

Fuu replied, "Thank you."

Norie said "I still have a moderate amount of proudness for you."

Maon replied, "I'm still freaked out."

Kaoru sighed and said, "Get your head out of your sweater."

Maon nervously replied, "Okay."

Meanwhile Inspector Gadget watched the mediocre photographer take pictures of various garbage bins around the city. Inspector Gadget smiled and said, "I'm really proud of your work. You sure bring out the eloquence of garbage bins."

The guy replied, "Thanks dude."

Inspector Gadget asked, "What did you accomplish today?"

The guy said, "I took pictures of fifteen garbage bins today. Tomorrow I'm going to take pictures of vending machines."

Inspector Gadget replied, "Wowsers. You have the most impressive career of any photographer."

Chief Quimby popped out of a garbage bin and said, "Congrats on saving photography from Dr. Claw."

Inspector Gadget responded, "You're welcome. Checking out the greatest photographer's work is one of my biggest honors of the year."

After Dr. Claw went back to his hideout he said, "I'll get you next time tamayura, next time!"


End file.
